PM63
The PM63 is a submachine gun featured in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops. In-game Single Player The PM63 is used extensively by the Soviet Military in the campaign level Executive Order. The weapon is found specifically during the assault phase on the launch facility. It can be found with Extended Mags, Dual Wield, or with no attachments, but never with any camouflage pattern, unlike some of the AK-47s found on that level. The PM63 also makes a brief appearance in the level, Crash Site, in the hands of the Soviet Spetznaz, who exclusively use it. Multiplayer The PM63 can be purchased at level 29. The clan tag, when purchased and selected, is etched onto the left side of the gun, slightly left of the trigger. The emblem is placed on the back of the gun above the magazine, and it can be seen when aiming down the sight. When using the PM63 it is advisable to use the Extended Mags attachment as the regular magazine contains only 20 rounds. Using the Extended Mags attachment will increase the capacity to 30 rounds. Scavenger is also recommended as its high rate of fire uses up ammunition very quickly. The PM63's easily controllable recoil, good range, and open ironsights allow engagement at a variety of ranges, although it is still most effective in close-quarters. Attachments *Grip *Extended Mag *Dual Wield *Rapid Fire Zombies The PM63 appears in Zombies mode and is available from the wall for 1000 points. Its high rate of fire and decent power make it good for the early rounds, however its small magazine and low ammo reserve are liabilities, even in the early rounds. When upgraded, it becomes the "Tokyo & Rose". The "Tokyo & Rose" is Dual Wielded, effectively doubling the magazine size. However, the player can no longer ADS with Dual Wielded Weapons. Gallery File:PM63dualwield.jpg|The PM-63 with Dual Wield PM-63.png|PM-63 as seen in the Customization Trailer. 500px-BlackOps 2010-11-12 23-51-38-96.jpg|Ironsights Trivia *The name of the upgraded version of the PM63 is a reference to Tokyo Rose, a generic name given to female Japanese propaganda broadcasters during World War II. *The third person character model, menu image, and HUD image display the PM63 as un-cocked. The slide never reciprocates as it does in first person. *When used with the Dual Wield attachment, the PM63 gains the folding stock, although it becomes folded during use. The fore grip is also folded while used with the Dual Wield attachment, just like with the HUD image. *The PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment. This is more appropriate, as all submachine guns (except the AK74u) get a stock of some sort. However, this is a collapsible stock, not a folding stock. *The PM63 and the Skorpion are the only submachine guns that do not accept any optics. *This weapon is very effective in the early rounds of Kino Der Toten, but because of the small mags and rapid ammo consumption it loses its luster in later rounds. *Similar to many weapons, the HUD icon of the PM63 shows it with extended mags. *On the Wii version, the PM63 is held with one hand. *Camouflages on the PM63, namely the Red Camouflage, fade away and are almost completely gone on the back of the slide where the emblem is placed. *In the opening sequence for Five, Richard Nixon dual wields these. ru:PM63 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons